Season 1
Season 1 released on April 18, 2017, and the entire first season was made available for "binge-watching" right away as part of Freeform's "Binge or Watch it Live" formula. Viewers were given the option to binge the entire 10 episodes on Freeform, Freeform On Demand, and Hulu, or watch it live each week.Freeform (July 22, 2016) "FREEFORM BEGINS PRODUCTION ON NEW ORIGINAL SERIES ‘FAMOUS IN LOVE’ FROM WARNER HORIZON TELEVISION" Disney ABC Television Group Synopsis “Famous In Love” follows ordinary college student Paige as she gets her big break after auditioning for the starring role in a Hollywood blockbuster. She must now navigate her new star-studded life and the highs and lows that come with being the new It-Girl in town, as well as balancing her college workload. As her public profile continues to rise and the undeniable chemistry with her new co-star and Hollywood heartthrob Rainer Devon grows, the more her friendships are strained with her two best friends – particularly Jake who may be more than just her friend. Cast Series Regulars *Bella Thorne as Paige Townsen *Carter Jenkins as Rainer Devon *Charlie DePew as Jake Salt *Georgie Flores as Cassandra Perkins *Niki Koss as Alexis Glenn *Pepi Sonuga as Tangey Turner *Keith Powers as Jordan Wilder *Perrey Reeves as Nina Devon Guest Starring Press Release FREEFORM WILL LAUNCH ‘FAMOUS IN LOVE’ BY MAKING THE FULL SEASON AVAILABLE FOR IMMEDIATE BINGE SIMULTANEOUS WITH LINEAR PREMIERE All Ten Episodes of ‘Famous In Love,’ From Warner Horizon Television, Will Be Available Via Digital Platforms, Including the Freeform App, Freeform.com, On Demand and Hulu Simultaneous with the Television Premiere on Tuesday, April 18 After the successful binge launch strategy of its newest series “Beyond,” Freeform will be making the highly anticipated series “Famous In Love” the next “binge-from-the-start” show in their programming slate. From Warner Horizon Television, “Famous In Love” will have its linear premiere on TUESDAY, APRIL 18, at 9:00 p.m. EDT, right after the premiere of “Pretty Little Liars.” The “Famous In Love” binge will be available starting on April 18 on multiple digital platforms, including the Freeform app, Freeform.com, On Demand and Hulu. In a network first, “Beyond” launched with a full season binge on digital and premiered as one of Freeform’s most successful series, generating more than 13 million starts across digital platforms to date with 87% of bingers finishing the series within one week. “We promised to deliver great content to our viewers in the way they want to consume it and, coming off the incredible success of the ‘Beyond’ binge launch, we are excited to follow up on that strategy and launch ‘Famous In Love’ with a full binge on the night of its premiere,” said Tom Ascheim, president of Freeform. “Marlene King has created a world that has all of the intrigue, sexiness and wish fulfillment that is perfect for our viewers who love to binge.” Based on the novel by Rebecca Serle published by Little, Brown and Company, “Famous In Love” follows ordinary college student Paige (Bella Thorne) as she gets her big break after auditioning for the starring role in a Hollywood blockbuster. She must now navigate her new star-studded life and the highs and lows that come with being the new It-Girl in town as well as balancing her college workload. As her public profile continues to rise and the undeniable chemistry with her new co-star and Hollywood heartthrob Rainer Devon grows, the more her friendships are strained with her two best friends – particularly Jake who may be more than just her friend. “Famous In Love” stars Bella Thorne (“The DUFF”), Carter Jenkins (“The Following”), Charlie DePew (“The Amazing Spiderman”), Georgie Flores (“CSI”), Niki Koss (“My Stepdaughter”), Pepi Sonuga (“The Fosters”), Keith Powers (“Straight Outta Compton”) and Perrey Reeves (“Entourage”). I. Marlene King (“Pretty Little Liars”), Christopher Fife (“Revenge”), Miguel Arteta (“Getting On”), Melissa Carter (“Queen Sugar”) and Dan Farah (“Ready Player One”) are executive producers, and Rebecca Serle is co-executive producer. The series is produced by Long Lake Media, Farah Films and Carmina Productions, Inc. in association with Warner Horizon Television. Production * Freeform, then known as ABC Family, had picked up the pilot for fast-track development on March 19, 2015.Nellie Andreeva (March 19, 2015). "Bella Thorne to Star in ABC Family Drama Famous In Love from Marlene King". Deadline. * The pilot was shot in November 2015; Freeform greenlit the pilot on April 7, 2016,Nellie Andreeva (April 7, 2016). "Bella Thorne Drama Pilot Famous in Love Picked Up to Series by Freeform". Deadline. and shooting began on July 13, 2016, and wrapped up on October 18, 2016. * On November 18, 2016, Freeform announced that the series would premiere on April 18, 2017. * The series is based on the novel of the same name, written by Rebecca Serle. Serle worked with I. Marlene King to develop the novel into a television series.Erik Pedersen (November 19, 2016). "Pretty Little Liars Final Season & New Bella Thorne Drama Famous In Love Get Premiere Dates on Freeform". Deadline. **On August 3, 2017 it was announced that the series had been renewed for a second season, though no premiere date has been given at this time.http://variety.com/2017/tv/news/famous-in-love-season-2-renewed-bella-thorne-1202515307/ Reception Famous In Love got over 10 million views across all platforms in the first five days after it premiered, mostly from binge watchers who finished the entire season in five days or less.Bustle Episodes |} Trivia *Freeform greenlit the pilot on April 7, with shooting beginning on July 13 and wrapping up on October 18, 2016. *Freeform announced on November 18, 2016 that the series would premiere on April 18, 2017. *Freeform announced that the show would be available to binge online on multiple digital platforms after the pilot airs on April 18, 2017. *The first person to finish the entire season in its entirety did so at 3:29am ET on April 19.Bustle Sneak Peek FAMOUS IN LOVE - First Look Promo Freeform HD|Official Promo 1 Famous In Love Season 1 Promo 2 HD|Promo 2 Famous in Love (Freeform) Season 1 "Welcome to Hollywood" Promo Trailer - Bella Thorne series|Welcome to Hollywood Promo Pretty Little Liars + Famous in Love Pretty Famous Tuesday Freeform|Pretty Famous Tuesdays Famous in Love Let’s Put On A Show Freeform|Let's Put On A Show Famous in Love (Freeform) "Live Your Dream" Promo HD - Bella Thorne series|Live Your Dream Famous in Love (Freeform) "Hollywood Wasn't Ready" Promo HD - Bella Thorne series Gallery 145058_0332r1.jpg 145058 1589.jpg 145059 1080.jpg Famous-In-Love-Gallery-2.jpg Famous-In-Love-Gallery-13.jpg 145059_1592.jpg 145059_2089.jpg 145059_2550.jpg 145058_1995.jpg 145059_2907.jpg 145058_2263.jpg References Category:Seasons Category:Season 1